The Lightning Theif Percy Jackson In Annabthes Perspective
by AnnabethChasePJO HOO
Summary: This is chapter one of The Lightning Theif from the Pecry Jacskon series by Rick Riorden written in Annnabeths perspective. In this chapter you basically meet the character Annabeth and get to learn about her relationships with the other characters.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own this book!!!

PLEASE DONT SHOW HATE! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE AND I AM ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD! This is the same story as the lighting thief from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan, only in annabeth's perspective.

I want to get feedback :) pls leave me some advise, because I want to be an author when I grow up and I still have a long way to go

CHAPTER ONE

A TALK WITH CHIRON

"So do you think he is?" I watched as Chiron tried to find an answer to my question. Grover, a cadre, and a good friend of mine, had suggested a few months ago that a potential new camper might be a little more special then we had first assumed. "You said that one of the kindly ones had been hiding in the school... and that he had been attacked by it. Most of the time hades doesn't send one of his little minions to chew us up. That sounds pretty special to me" I don't even bother to try hide my true meaning of the question. Chiron knows me to me well.

" your asking about wether or not he will be the one to take you on a quest" he sighs " annabeth you know I cannot tell you, I can't tamper with fate" he looked at me grimly, like he really did wish he could have told me. I thought of how hard it must be for him. Being a teacher of hero's for thousands of years.

"I understand Chiron" and I did understand, I just didn't want to except it. It's so frustrating knowing something you have waited for for years is finally going to happen, but not knowing when. Kind of like seeing someone you love being tied up, and you knowing how to save them but you just can't.That's how I feel.

"Annabeth" said Chiron quietly, as if he wanted to keep this small moment a sercret "you know I look at you like my own daughter. You are such a strong, brave girl and I truly... truly want you to know that your fate isn't going to be easy. I know you are eager to get into the world but take your time. Once you leave the camp it won't be the same" he smiled and shook his back hoves. I was shocked. I hadn't expected this from him. I cared for him the same way a daughter would ,but I never thought he would say it out loud. I felt the sudden urge to hug him, but something stopped me.

"Hey Annabeth. Carter said you would be at the big house. He needs your help with cleaning the cabin, Clarisse and her gang attempted to throw some trash from outside into it, and most of the other Athena kids are out at the lava wall". Luke spoke so clearly. vocalising every word perfectly. I blush and try to look away, me and him had been through a lot together.

"Sure Luke, I'll be right there" I smile and turn away. Why am I so awkward. He's never going to hang out with me if I act like a freak every time he talks to me. I madly rake my hands through my hair and comb it down. I turn to Chiron and give him a smile,"thanks, and don't worry, I'll be okay".I guess it could be considered rude to dismiss him like that, especially because we were talking about something serious, but I couldn't help myself. I wave off Chiron and give him a smile. I hope he knows I appriciate him, I wasn't lucky enough to have a good dad, but if I was, I would have like it to be someone like him.

As I made my way to the Athena cabin, I watched the Aphrodite children sitting on the rocks. They were so unreasonable. They would rather brush there hair out for days till end instead of training to survive. Of course I was fond of one of them. Selena was tall, brown haired, and of coarse pretty. The only difference was that she was kind, and not so self obsessive. I searched the crowd of boys girls hoping to find her, but she was out of site. I guessed she was going to the Apollo kids to apologise for last week.

A few days ago some of the girls had mistaken their bows as bueaty products. How? I don't know. Anyways, their bows were lost for while and the Apollo children missed training for five days because of the matter. After they found the girls using them near their cabin, let's just say it didn't end well. Selena had been apologising over and over again, trying to manipulate them to let the girls go off the hook.

I was nearly at the cabin now, I could see the cabin at the corner of my vision when Clarisse came." Well look who we have here" she glared at me with fiery eyes. I thought of the stories about her father, how his fiery eyes could make the strongest of men back down.

"Hi Clarisse" I said it with a bored tone, as if her comeing over didnt inconvenience me in any way. She didn't look as if she wanted to start a long lasting argument, she just wanted to mess around a little. I suspected she would throw a dig or two my way and then it would be over.

As it turns out, I was right. She told me that I was a wise girl, which I wouldn't find so offending coming from someone else, but when it came from Clarisse was extriemaly frustrating. She acted as if being a daughter of Athena was the biggest crime of the century, when really the biggest crime was when two men had tried to destroy one of the historic artifacts left in the arcropolis museam in Greece. Stupid men. How can you destroy something so delicate to humans history.

Soon enough I made it to the cabin, and opened the golden framed door. The first thing that I saw was the sour face of my friend Carter, the second thing I saw was the pile of trash in the trash can, the third thing was the pile of trash still on he floor, yet to be picked up. "I still don't know how one small gang can manage to get all this rubbish into our room" he stares at me, as if expecting me to answer.

"Well, they do have big hands" I say, shrugging.

He laughs and then gestures me over. I look back down at the garbage, and start separating the plastics from the paper in my head. Most of the objects in the pile are timetables for the Ares cabin. They have swords practice on tuesdays, wednesdays, and thursdays. They are the best fighters at camp and Chiron likes to make sure they train as much as they can. The Athena cabin only has sword trainings on mondays and tuesdays, although never at the same time as them. We have a history of arguing with the Ares cabin.

"Hey Carter?" I say, and I watch him loook up. "Do you think I'm a wise girl?" He stares at me with a knowing smile.

"Your a daughter of Athena Annabeth, of course your a wise girl. If you mean it in a bad way then no." He grins a wide grin, and I feel all comforted inside. Carter is like a brother to me, he always knows what to say.

"You know you guys..." a voice from the corner says, Kate. "Your kinda cute when you do that." She hops off the bed and comes down to help us. "We can get back at them for this, we just have to beat them at capture the flag tomorrow." She says. Both of us look at Carter as a brother, so her first instinct is to look at him and see his reaction to her words.

"I guess, but that's not as easy as you think Kate. They have a whole lot of rage." His eyes bulge as he says the word 'whole', and he looks around Kate's age for a second.

"Maybe, but the Ares cabin is all muscles. They don't have the brains to figure out a proper strategy so we have a one up on them, as we have had for years. We've won most of our games so what's to say me won't win this one." I say the words with confidence and I can see I have changed Carter's opinion to. I smile at Kate, and she smiles back. Kate pokes Carter in the ribs as he starts putting the rubbish in the bin again. They have the best brother sister relationship of all.


End file.
